To Be Near You
by dyo
Summary: A songfic. Misao deals with her feelings.


To Be Near You  
  
Misao Songfic  
  
by dyosa :)  
  
disclaimers:  
  
rk characters not mine.   
  
song 'To Be Near You' by Viktoria (OST - Felicity)  
  
***  
  
Am I truly hopeless  
  
Am I being pathetic  
  
Are you even aware of my existence  
  
Misao observed Aoshi behind the glass window as he  
  
leave for the temple. She raised her hand on the cold glass,  
  
her small fingers somewhat reaching for him, but too far to be  
  
touched. Sadly, she sighed as she watched the tall man  
  
disappear behind the high walls of the Aoiya.  
  
She pushed herself away from the window and leaned  
  
against the wall. The forlorn look had been there since she met  
  
him down the hallway.  
  
"Ohayou, Aoshi-sama! Would you like to have  
  
breakfast with me?" she greeted in her usual bright smile.  
  
"No, thank you. I've decided to go to the temple, alone."  
  
Aoshi replied callously, not even bothering to stop on his tracks or  
  
look at her in the eye, and left Misao looking rather hurt.  
  
"Sou des ne." Misao whispered, giving a small smile  
  
even though Aoshi's already facing his back to her.  
  
Hope you have a nice day, Aoshi-sama.  
  
  
  
She joined the others in the dining room, all of them  
  
already starting with their tea.   
  
"Ohayou, Misao-chan." Kaoru greeted warmly.  
  
"Ohayou." Misao smiled. But try as she might, her eyes  
  
showed her gloom.  
  
"Is everything alright, Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked,  
  
sensing Misao in dilemma.  
  
She blinked rapidly at Kenshin, "Hai, hai. Everything's  
  
fine." Her smile wider than before.  
  
"Give him time, Misao." Okina said, then looked at her  
  
knowingly, "He'd been through a lot. But I believe that he will heal  
  
faster if you kept on smiling for him."  
  
Misao looked at Okina, his olden cheerful gaze  
  
persuasive enough to heighten her hopes once again, "Hai, I'll do  
  
that."  
  
Would mean everything to me  
  
If you spend a little time  
  
Could you give in to me with  
  
The least resistance  
  
A "Ohayou, Misao" would be nice. Or maybe a little  
  
nod. It would even be just enough for me if he'd look my way  
  
knowing that I'm there. Oh, Aoshi-sama. What am I going to do  
  
with you?  
  
Misao was sitting on the opened window, her legs  
  
folded in front of her as she leaned lazily on the sturdy frame. As  
  
she contemplated with her thoughts, she absently watched a  
  
couple walking down the expansive yard of the Aoiya.  
  
"Kenshin, are you sure it's okay for you to walk? You  
  
might stress yourself." Kaoru's concerned voice floated up to  
  
Misao's perch, followed by Kenshin's polite tone.  
  
"Hai, de gozaru. I'm fine. Besides, I need the exercise.  
  
Would you like to have a walk with me, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Of course, I'd love to."   
  
If I'd wish for something like that from Aoshi-sama, then  
  
I'm asking for the heavens. Misao ruefully smiled, but her heart  
  
tugged with envy as she gazed down on the unaware couple. But  
  
how I wish for something like that, she sighed for the hundredth  
  
time.  
  
I don't care  
  
I would do anything, to be near you  
  
I would go anywhere, to be near you   
  
For the next three mornings, Misao held her patience  
  
like a life line. Seeing Kenshin healing fast, she felt relieved. But  
  
her thoughts would always lead her to another person, who had  
  
somehow exiled himself in the four walls of the temple. When will  
  
he heal?  
  
Three women were sitting peacefully by the opened  
  
shoji door, each taking hold of a cup of tea.  
  
"Oh, dear. It seems to be raining." Okon exclaimed as  
  
she looked outside.  
  
"I'm so glad I already took the laundry inside--Misao!  
  
Where are you going?" Omasu called out, noticing that the girl  
  
was already running through the hallway.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! He's at the temple, he might need an  
  
umbrella!" Misao called back, already running out of the  
  
compound, two umbrellas at hand.  
  
  
  
She ran the hundred steps leading to the temple, and  
  
panted heavily once she reached the top. The rain was still  
  
pouring, although already lighter than before. She sat in front of  
  
the heavy doors of the temple and decided to wait outside, not  
  
wanting to bother Aoshi's meditation. Shaking the used umbrella,  
  
she placed both beside the steps and watched the rain shower  
  
over the town. Folding her legs, she rested her chin on her  
  
updrawn knees.   
  
Smile for him everyday? Hm, it's a start. I may not be  
  
patient, but for Aoshi-sama... I'll do it then. It won't be hard, I do it  
  
all the time!  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped as rapidly as it came.  
  
"Mou!" Misao stood up, pouting. But her dismay  
  
vanished as a rainbow appeared across the sky. She smiled  
  
rather sheepishly, "Oh well, so much for the rain."  
  
She picked up the umbrellas and started walking,  
  
skipping lightly as she avoided the puddles that formed during the  
  
shower.   
  
There's still hope, I guess.  
  
Unknown to her, a certain man also noticed the rainbow,  
  
and saw her. A small smile found its way to his lips.  
  
And there is hope, after all.   
  
To be near you  
  
I would do anything, go anywhere,  
  
I don't care, I would do anything, anything  
  
Just to be near you......  
  
OWARI  
  
*** 


End file.
